Harry and Ron Drabbles Two
by earth-dragon-1
Summary: A series of HarryRon drabbles inspired by various prompt words. Continued from HarryRon Drabbles One. Updated often. Slash.
1. Dance

**A/N: This is a continuation of my Harry and Ron Drables series, which I know several people followed. I hope it will still be followed here. The other series became 25 chapters long and i really figured that was long enough --- time to start anew! I've started this new series off with a set of drabbles, which i've never done before, so I hope I didn't screw it up. And yeah, the title is a play on words. Waltzes are set in THREE beat measure, but I wrote FOUR drabbles. Yeah, yeah, I know --- just get the to the H/R stuff already :P Please enjoy!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Four Beat Waltz (dance)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dance 1 --- The Funky Chicken**

Harry yanked on his overly tight collar as the pompous gasbag to his right publicly praised his glorious accolades.

Again.

Harry hated formals: the dress robes, the fancy dinners, the dancing.

Sweet Merlin, how he hated the dancing!

He was always expected to lead the bloody dance, and every time a swarm over-eager women crowded around him and he felt as if he could hardly breath.

He'd always been pants at dancing anyway.

"So," the Minister finally concluded his speech and turned to Harry, grinning like a dammed fool. "Pick your lovely lady and lead her to the dance floor!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dance 2 --- The Electric Slide**

Harry usually chose Hermione because she never gave him any hassle.

But she wasn't who he really wanted to dance with.

He and Ron had their own kind of dance; one he was sick of! They danced around each other, danced around the issue, danced around the fact that they were insanely attracted to one another.

Maybe it was time for one kind of dance to stop and another to begin.

"Pick my lovely lady and lead her to the dance floor, huh?" Harry repeated, but he didn't wait for the Minister to reply.

He'd already spotted Ron across the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dance 3 --- The Waltz**

Ron was confused when Harry came straight up to him.

"Harry, wha--"

"Hush! You and I have danced around in our own way for long enough. I hate the kind of dance we have, and I want a new one!" He grabbed Ron by the waist and the back of his neck and kissed him hard.

Ron wasn't a lovely lady --- lovely, yes --- but not a lady! And while they weren't technically out on the dance floor, Ron opened his mouth and let Harry's tongue waltz with his own; dipping and swirling.

Together, they formed their own dance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dance 4 --- The Horizontal Mambo**

Harry finally pulled away from Ron's mouth. He tasted better than any fancy dinner ever had!

The entire room was deadly silent, and for once, Harry actually smiled at a formal dance.

Rita Skeeter would have a field day in The Daily Prophet tomorrow, but that was okay; he actually wanted a set of those pictures.

"Care to come home and see just how well we can really dance?" Harry asked, the corners of his mouth curling up into a sexy, impish grin.

Ron, still a little breathless, nodded vigorously.

"Good!" Harry said, taking Ron's hand to Disapparate. "I'm leading!"


	2. Delay

**A/N: I wrote this for my friend, hedwigsbane, over on LiveJournal, for his birthday. At the end I mention a dessert called Chocolate Gateau. He had written a story by that title for MY birthday, and I wanted to reference it as a way of sayng thanks. I would link ya'll to his stuff if this site wouldn't garble it because he's a fantastic writer and a great friend! Anyway, please enjoy my drabble. Ron has a bit of a sweet tooth --- and a hard time controling himself ;) Rated M for innuindo.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An Exercise in Anticipation (Delay)**

"I want it. I want it, NOW, Harry! PLEASE?" Ron whined and his eyes bulged. He was truly beginning to beg now

Harry loved it when Ron begged.

"Not yet," he answered sternly. "You know that's always saved for last."

"But ---"

"But nothing!" Harry stopped him in mid sentence. "You're insatiable, you know that?"

Ron licked his lips; he was practically salivating.

Harry loved it when he had Ron at his mercy.

"Harry, PLEASE!"

"Oh, fine!" Harry relented, "but only this once am I giving you dessert first. And only because I know how you love my Chocolate Gateau!"


	3. Why?

**A/N: This one is VERY, VERY ANGSTY and it would be best if you had tissues handy. I'm sorry. I wrote it as a gut reaction to some of the most horrible news I recieved last week. My very best friend in RL has been diagnosed with cancer. Of course, now she's being scheduled to see specialists and things, but it's Lukemia, and it may require a bone marrow transplant. I've already offered mine, if it should be of any help. Anyway, this drabble was just my immediate, gut reaction to the whole news; it just helped me to get the sorrow and shock out of my system. And the prompt word (WHY?) was so very fitting.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Best Left Unanswered (Why)**

"WHAT?" Harry demanded when he first heard the news; then, "HOW?"

"It just runs in our family," Molly explained to him as calmly as she could.

After months of treatment at St. Mungo's, the Weasleys became totally broke. Harry went to the hospital's billing department and asked, "HOW MUCH?" He paid for everything from then on.

When the family gathered together for the final time, knowing they couldn't delay the inevitable, Harry asked the healer, "WHEN?" He answered, 'Not long'.

When the sheet was pulled up to cover Ron's face, Harry turned his head to the heavens and screamed, "WHY?"


	4. Red & Lion

**I know I am late about posting last week's drabble, but I have a very sad and real reason why. My very best friend in all of the HP fandom, in all of the cyber world, in nearly all of the world PERIOD! died very suddenly on Monday, Feb 12, 2007. When the news broke across the fandom, no one could believe it, and I was the first to be in contact with her family (because I know them too) and they confirmed the sad truth. Her family asked me to be the one to spread the word about her death to the rest of her friends and to field questions, let people know where sympathy cards could be sent, etc... For the last week I have done all of that and much more for the sake of my friend's family and for Jenny's memory.**

**Jenny was, quite simply, my sister. The Ron to my Harry. I was supposed to be the Maid of Honor at her wedding; I was supposed to be Godmother to any children she was going to have. I loved her, and she loved me. If you look at the book characterizations of Harry and Ron, that was most definitely me and Jenny. This first drabble is her's. It was just my immediate reaction. The prompt word (RED) was meant to represent Valentine's Day, but for me it had a very different meaning. So this first drabble is VERY sad and angsty, and even selfish on my part. I wrote it for ME and for JENNY, and really didn't care what anyone else thought. This one was for us.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**But Violets Are Blue (Red) ( Jenny's drabble; AKA: mr-yer-on-fire)**

You hated red, having always had so much of it: red hair, red freckles, so many red-headed (and freckled) siblings.

I used to love red. Loved your hair and freckles, and of course I still love your family.

Then The War came and both of us saw enough red to fill the seven seas.

Blood, huge pools of it.

Blood matted your red hair and coated over your red freckled until I couldn't see _YOU_ anymore.

I hate red now; don't own anything that's red.

The only time I see red now, is when I place roses on your grave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I decided, after much thought, to put LAST WEEK'S drabble and THIS WEEK'S drabbles in the same chapter. The group I belong to dedicated this week's prompt word, LION, (Jenny once ran a group called "Lionron") to her. I saw all of the sadness in the HP community as a whole, especially over at LiveJournal, and I realised that while we all had a right to mourn, we also have to stand back up. We are still Gryffindors and we are still brave fighters. This is a set of two drabbles, and they are meant to mirror the feelings of the general HP fandom as a whole over the past week. These drabbles are not dedicated to me or to Jenny, but to EVERYONE who still has the courage and strength to stand up and ROAR!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Roar (lion)**

Half of Gryffidor fell dead in The War.

Immediately after Voldemort was gone, Harry fell unconscious and silent, and Ron sat by his bedside and fell silent with him.

The Gryffidors that remained also began to fall silent as they waited for news, for any information..

The Gryffidor Lions had managed to conquer and silence the Slytherin Snakes in The War, but now, suddenly, the Lions were quiet too as they watched, waited, and prayed.

For a week no news came, and the Gryffidors felt as if they had lost their voices entirely.

The Lions had forgotten how to roar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was on a Saturday when one Gryffindor found his voice again. Ron came screaming out into the hospital halls, saying Harry was awake again, groggy, but awake.

And like him, Harry was no longer silent. Two Gryffidors had found their voices again.

News spread as one voice awakened and helped give life to another voice. They started low, like a murmur, but built up as more of the surviving Gryffidors came to the hospital.

St. Mungo's had a lobby-full of Lions; an entire pride of them, each with their own voice.

The Lions had learned to roar again.


	5. Lesson

**A/N: This one was such naughty fun to write. OMG the innuendo!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Center (Lesson)**

"First, I just lick the tip of it, to get the taste in my mouth," Harry said, then demonstrated.

"Uh-huh." Ron watched him, breathing heavier.

"Then I suck around the top, and lick around the bottom."

Harry's tongue did wicked things, and Ron began to hyperventilate.

"Finally, I take the whole thing into my mouth, and suck _hard_. I suck on it until — "

"HARRY, STOP!" Ron's knees buckled; he collapsed to the floor, spent.

"What?" Harry asked, confused. "I thought you wanted to know how many licks it took to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop."


	6. First Kiss

**A/N: SQUEEEEEEEEEE! This series was such fun to write. Last week the mods at the drabble community kind of gave us a challenge to write a series based around the prompt words "First Kiss", and this trillogy was what I came up with. The entire thing is rated 'G', but don't let that put ya off. ;) The first part is told from Harry's POV, the second part is Ron's, and the third part is... Well now, that would be giving it all away, wouldn't it? ;)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Memory Lane (part one) (First Kiss)**

Ron says our first kiss was at seventeen, after breaking a nasty Horcrux. But I know better.

The first time Ron kissed me was in fifth year at Hogwarts, but it wasn't lips to lips.

Ron kissed the back of my hand.

Umbridge had scarred my hand so badly with her diabolical quill, and Ron was so angry and concerned that he started watching me when he thought I was asleep.

I wasn't sleeping the night he kissed my injured hand, so gently, lovingly.

Ron and I have shared many kisses, but I'll always remember that one as the first.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Memory Gap (part two of _Memory Lane_ series) (First Kiss)**

Harry thinks our first kiss happened at seventeen, after destroying Ravenclaw's Horcux — but it didn't..

The first time I kissed him we were still in school, but I only kissed the back of his hand.

Damn Umbridge for making Harry use that devilish quill! I started watching him at night, to make sure he was alright. One night the moon illuminated his poor hand and I couldn't resist..

I lightly kissed Harry's injured skin, and prayed he wouldn't wake.

He'd call me a sap if I told him, but that's what I'll always think of as our first kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Memories Made (part three of _Memory Lane_ series) (First Kiss)**

Harry rose from the couch when the magical timer _dinged_, indicating dinner was ready; but Ron reached out, caught his hand, and kissed it gently.

Harry smiled. "I've always loved it when you do that, even way back in — " Suddenly, Harry flushed and pulled his hand away to cover his mouth.

Ron eyed him. "Way back in…"

"Fifth year," Harry finally admitted. "I wasn't asleep. That was the first time you ever kissed me."

Ron blushed but grinned, then took Harry's hand again; he brushed his lips across the scarred skin. "I'll make sure it's not the last."


	7. Birthday Present

**A/N: So I did another series again. I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever do just another single drabble. ;) But I wanted for this to show how Ron comes to realize that the most precious gifts don't come wrapped in fancy paper and ribbons; I just didn't think I could do that all in one single drabble. Hope you enjoy:)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**By the Numbers -- Eleven (Birthday Present)**

When Ron turned eleven, he immediately wanted to go to Hogwarts.

He wanted to be a big and important boy, like his brothers. He wanted to learn magic so he could tame dragons, play Quidditch, and become Head Boy.

He asked his Mum if they could go to Platform 9 3/4 so he could go to Hogwarts; but she said, '_No, not yet, Ronnie.'_

Ron was crestfallen because he couldn't have his birthday wish.

When Ron finally did go to Hogwarts, he met Harry Potter, and Harry became his best mate.

Ron decided that was better than his original wish, anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**By the Numbers -- Fourteen (Birthday Present)**

When Ron turned fourteen, he longed to be well-known for something. Anything.

Harry was well-known for, well, for simply being _Harry Potter_! Hermione was known for her cleverness. The twins were known for their pranks and jokes. Bill and Charlie were known for their adventures, and Percy was known because their parents made him seem important.

But March first came and went, and as usual, Ron went unnoticed.

The following February, closer to Ron's fifteenth birthday, Harry pulled him from the frigid lake, and Ron realized he may not be well-known to _everyone_, but to one person, he was _everything_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**By the Numbers -- Seventeen (Birthday Present)**

When Ron turned seventeen, he gave up on wishes. He figured this birthday would be his last, anyway.

The War had begun.

The Death Eaters had struck early, and hard, and many of the surviving Muggle-borns had fled.

Both The Order and the Death Eaters carried out attacks, counter-attacks, and raids with precision. Death Eaters were captured, some were killed. Order members were tortured and killed.

Three years into the War, Harry finally engaged Voldemort in duel. As Ron watched his best mate battle for the sake of their world, he wondered if birthdays had ever really existed at all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**By the Numbers -- Twenty (Birthday Present)**

When Ron turned twenty, he was unaware of it.

After defeating Voldemort, Harry fell unconscious and was transported to the hospital. Ron refused to leave his side. He stayed awake for days, but exhaustion finally overtook him, and he passed out.

Ron awoke when he heard hoarse laughter. "Wake up, git! You can't sleep through your own birthday!"

"My… huh? HARRY!" Ron was overjoyed to see Harry's open and shining eyes.

"Your birthday. Look at the calendar Sorry I couldn't get you a present."

Ron lay down beside Harry. "Doesn't matter. You've always been the best present I ever had!"


	8. The Four Houses

**A/N: We were told to write a drabble based around the four Houses. Personally, I think this has been our most difficult prompt yet, and I don't think this is my best work, but it's what I managed to come up with. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Balanced Conclusion (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin)**

Harry's inner Ravenclaw knew it would be logical to make his move now. He and Ron were relaxed, comfortable, and Ron had confessed to not having a good snog in a while.

Besides, his Hufflepuff was bursting to say how deeply he adored Ron; how much he loved him!

Harry's Gryffindor gathered his courage and pressed his lips to Ron's. Ron quickly warmed to the kiss, and opened his mouth to brush his tongue against Harry's.

Both of their inner Slytherins thought of how good their tongues would feel, sliding wet, over each others' naked skin.


	9. If

**Alrighty then, this is going to be a LONG one; there's a lot to explain here. This is all called Harry and Ron Drabbles TWO because I had 25 chapters in another story called Harry and Ron drabbles ONE. Some of you followed the originals here and some of you are newcomers. The ones that have followed are familiar with my "_Ounce of Prevention"_ series; those that are new, are not. The series deals with heavy angst and the rather squeamish topic of self-harm, and even one attempted (but aborted) suicide. My "Prevention" drabbles haven't been posted in Harry and Ron 2, and seeing as how I've written a new one, I figured I should bring everybody up to speed. The new one is actually a poem, and comes first in the timeline (I play around in the timeline as inspiration and the prompts hit me). The mods from the drabble comm included a full poem to help us with inspiration, and since MY new drabble is based heavily on that poem's style, I've included it here. It's called "_If_" by e.e. cummings. After the cummings' poem, my own "Prevention" drabbles are all posted in chronological order. BE WARNED: THEY ALL ARE ANGST HEAVY AND DEAL WITH THEMES OF SELF-HARM; there is hope in the end, however.**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_IF_

_e.e. cummings_

_If freckles were lovely, and day was night,  
And measles were nice and a lie warn't a lie,  
Life would be delight,--  
But things couldn't go right  
For in such a sad plight  
I wouldn't be I._

If earth was heaven and now was hence,  
And past was present, and false was true,  
There might be some sense  
But I'd be in suspense  
For on such a pretense  
You wouldn't be you.

If fear was plucky, and globes were square,  
And dirt was cleanly and tears were glee  
Things would seem fair,--  
Yet they'd all despair,  
For if here was there  
We wouldn't be we.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Red Could Be Rhymed **

_If freckles were lovely_, Red could be rhymed,  
Scars would be pretty, if blood wasn't mine.  
Life would be grand!  
But that isn't so,  
Enemies became friends,  
Friends shouldn't be foes.

I've no spots -- look at my stripes!  
Colors clash -- red, purple, and white.  
Can't see who I am,  
Visions's gone thin.  
Don't know who you are.  
What's a lion, again?

You're not You, and I'm not I, We're not We,  
Red can be rhymed, but the sun's in the sea .  
Stars fell down,  
Scars cross the sky.  
Friends are now enemies.  
Who is it that cries?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sweetest Sorrow**

"_Miss him? I Don't miss him!"_

Ron hadn't heard Harry say that, but Colin had, and Colin gladly told him everything.

If he wasn't missed, then he wasn't needed, loved, or probably even liked to begin with. He'd been nothing but a bumbling sidekick.

He'd come into this world unnoticed; he could depart it unnoticed.

Ron pressed the blade against his wrist and closed his eyes.

"Ron, hurry up!" Fred suddenly called into the loo. "Charlie's here. He can't wait to see ya!"

Ron was sure his brother's words couldn't be true, but he withdrew his blade. "Be right out."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Right Before the Dawn**

'_Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times…'_

Ron remembered Dumbledore saying those words, but he didn't believe them.

No one even knew about his darkness. No one knew about his pain and his wretchedness, and so he sat in the dark alone, with only his blade, and his blood and his tears.

"Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, my arse!" Ron muttered mournfully, bitterly.

"If one only remembers to turn on the light," a voice behind him replied.

"What?" Ron raised his head, startled. "Harry, is that you?"

"It's me," Harry answered. "_Lumos!_"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An Ounce of Prevention **_(this was the first drabble I wrote in the series, tho it didn't remain first in the timeline, but it's how the series got it's name)_

Ron has scars on his arms.

Not just from The Department of Mysteries, but from Fourth Year. He put them there himself. No one else knows about those scars, though, because the other scars conceal them now.

He said when he made those cuts he wanted the pain, wanted to bleed, because he thought he deserved it.

I look at his bare arms now as I hold him while he sleeps. I see his scars, even those that are concealed. Ron may have drawn the blade, but _I'm_ really the one that cut him.

I'll never let him bleed again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Folie a Deux **_(the title is French, and means "a madness shared by two")_

Harry shrieked and sat straight up in bed.

Ron immediately sat up as well. "What is it? Are you okay? Talk to me, Harry!"

Harry lunged at Ron and grabbed him in a fierce hug. He couldn't speak, not quite yet; the memories of blood and flashing steel, and freckled, split flesh were still far too fresh in his mind.

For a few minutes, Ron just held him tightly as he regained his breath.

Finally, Ron pulled back to look Harry in the eyes. "Another dream?" he asked. "Does your scar hurt?"

"No," Harry answered, and he shivered, "Do yours?"


	10. Burgeoning

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so late, but it's not my fault. Blame this idiot site for NOT letting me upload anything new! I have been trying for DAYS!!! Anyway, this drabble is much more light-hearted than last week's series.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tapping Your Lot (burgeoning)**

_"The man leaned over and licked the redhead's burgeoning erection…"_ "Harry, what in Merlin's name are you READING?" Ron's voice suddenly boomed behind him.

Harry closed the laptop and blushed furiously. "No -- nothing! It's just…"

Ron smirked. "So this is what you wanted that Muggle Tap Lot thingee for, to read about a '_redhead's burgeoning erection_'?

"NO! Ron, I swear, it's not --"

"Harry," Ron said, and he slid his hand down the front of his tight, bulging denims. He smiled seductively. "If you wanted to know about a redhead's burgeoning erection, all you had to do was ask!"


	11. Storm

**A/N: This one started out as a single drabble, but pple were angry at Harry and all but demanded that I take out some kind of revenge on him. I thought _revenge_ was going a bit far, but decided he could stand to learn a lesson about watching what he says. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Silence of Thunder (storm)

"Just come back inside. You're fucking soaked."

Ron shook his head.

Harry huffed. "Fine! Stay out here, then -- get struck by lightning! I'm going in."

Harry slammed the backdoor and Ron sighed deeply. Pounding rain chilled him as he thought of all the black clouds that had settled over him today: the paperwork he had fucked up; the downgrading by his boss; the fight with Harry.

It seemed appropriate, now, that an actual storm should unleash such fury on him.

Ron knew the storm would eventually pass. But right now, being struck by lightning, didn't really seem so bad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lightning Strikes (storm)

The backdoor slammed shut behind Harry. If Ron wanted to be a stubborn arse -- fine!

So Ron had had a bad day, who the hell didn't once in a while? What made him think _he_ was so special that he could just sit outside and pout about it? Well, let him get rained on, then! Let him get --

A giant bolt of lightning rent the sky, and thunder shook the house so hard that the pictures rattled on the walls. Harry quickly turned to look out the window.

Ron was laying, unconscious, on the ground, his body smoking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tide's Turn (storm)

"ROOOOOOOOOOOON! NOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Harry screamed.

Ron immediately awoke and jumped up from the sofa, where he'd intended on spending the night.

He ran into their bedroom and shook Harry awake. "Harry, it's okay. It was only a dream."

Harry clung to him, pulling him down so they lay close together. Ron had figured he wasn't welcome in their bedroom tonight, perhaps he'd been wrong.

"I didn't mean it," Harry said, still clutching Ron tightly. "I didn't mean it!"

"It's okay, love." Ron wasn't sure what it was Harry hadn't meant, but he knew that Harry'd had a storm of his own.


	12. First Time

**A/N: the first drabble is crack!fic. the second set of drabbles are more romantic and serious and have absolutely NOTHING to do with the first drabble at all. and yeah, i know i technically fudged a bit on the first drabble -- it's not really that person's first time -- but it's their first time with harry! hehe. hope ya'll enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Everybody Remembers Their First Time (first time)**

"Grip it tight," Harry said. "But remember, you have to be able to move your hands up and down the shaft, that's _really_ important. Try varying the amount of pressure you use."

Near Harry's ear, Ron whispered nervously, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, absolutely," Harry reassured him.

"Am I doing this right?"

"Twist your wrist a bit, near the top, when you pull up. And grip it hard when you slide your hands back down." Harry was flushed, breathing rapidly, completely excited.

Hermione landed her broom again. "How'd I do?"

"Not bad, for a first time flier," Harry smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Silence Is Golden (First Time)**

Fuck, I can't do this! I want to, I want to so much it _hurts _-- but I just can't. I'm not ready.

No one but him has ever been this close to me, physically, mentally, emotionally. And I love him with everything that's in me. I'd die for him, kill for him.

But I can't bring myself to give him this one thing. He's my first, my ONLY love, and yet I just can't keep from shaking, sweating, and flushing a red deeper than his hair.

My eyes rush with tears. Oh, why can't I do this one thing?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He's not ready yet, and he thinks I hate him because of it.

He couldn't be more wrong. It took us a long time to get to this point, and I won't push him.

He's scared as hell and shaking like a leaf caught in a high wind.

I push the damp hair back from his forehead and kiss his brow. "It's alright, Harry. I know how you feel, you're my first, too." I wrap my arms around him in a gentle and comforting embrace. "I don't need to hear the words to know that you love me, too."


	13. Dream

**The Watcher (dream)**

Harry knew it wasn't fair, but he was cheesed off at Ron.

The _one_ night he finally managed to fall asleep and not have some Voldemort-induced nightmare, and what happens? He's awoken anyway because of _Ron's_ dream.

In his sleep-deprivation, Harry wondered what would induce a nightmare in Ron? In his grumpiness, Harry wondered what really gave him the right to writhe and grip at the sheets?

What would cause Ron to moan his name and slowly rotate his hips?

Realization hit Harry like a Bludger.

Well, maybe it wasn't _so bad_ to be woken up by one more dream.


	14. Anonymous

**A/N: the first drabble is a one-shot and very angsty. the other 2 are meant to be read together and are much lighter and even a bit humorous.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lost and Unfound (anonymous)**

I am anonymous.

Just another red-headed kid that's so scared I've gone 'round the twist.

I get lost in the hustle and bustle -- getting lost, that's what I do best -- or maybe people misplace me.

I'm not sure.

Doesn't matter anyway because no one ever comes looking for me.

I know plenty of people, and plenty of people know of my existence, they know my name but they don't know that even though I'm nearly thirty years old, I'm still a little lost kid.

Or misplaced.

Either way, no one ever comes looking for me.

I am still anonymous.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dear You, Dear Me (anonymous)**

Dear Ron,

I know you think you're never seen, but that's not true. I've watched you for so long, but though I'm a Gryffindor, I lack the courage to say how very much I love you.

I watch you play Quidditch, fall asleep in Professor Binns' class, and eat every meal as if it were your last. I've seen your smile light up a room brighter than any _Lumos_ -- but I've also seen your eyes dull with pain when you've been put down or overlooked.

I don't overlook you, but I am a coward, and therefore I will remain,

Anonymous

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Anonymous,

I'm never seen by anyone but you, but I don't mind because you're the only one I'd trust to look at me that closely. Twenty points from Gryffindor, because I've never been bold enough to say I love you, too.

Everyone knows I play Quidditch, fall asleep in class, and eat like a pig -- but I only smile for you. I only allow you to see pain in my eyes.

Speaking of which, Harry, the next time you slip an 'anonymous' note under my pillow, remember to take your glasses back to your own nightstand.

Your Ron


	15. Eckeltricity

**A/N: yes, it's the most bizarre word, but it IS a HP word. it's what Mr. Weasley says instead "electricity". so, anyway, this was out promt, and of course, given a funny word, i had to make a funny drabble.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gateway (eckeltricity)**

"Well, I don't see why they need it! "

Arthur looked at the boys apologetically, then patted his wife's arm soothingly. "Now, Dear, I'm sure they have their reasons. Harry was raised as a Muggle, after all. What's it going to hurt if they have eckeltricity in their own home?"

"Well, what can eckeltricity do for them that magic can't?"

Harry and Ron remained silent as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley continued their debate. They would never tell that electricity powered the television and computer, which provided the gateway to the ever arousing and constant world of their beloved gay porn.


	16. Ink 1

**Reading the Signs (Ink) **

"Ron, wake up." Hermione shook him.

"You have ink stains on your face. Honestly, I never thought you'd ever be so interested in a book," She said excitedly. "What is it?"

"Oh," He pulled the tome next to his chest so she couldn't see. "Just something I thought might help Harry, ya know, with everything. Boring, really, that's why I fell asleep."

"Do you want me to — "

"No, thanks, I'll just get in quick kip and pick it up again later. 'Night, Hermione"

Ron grasped the copy of _Olde Magic: Protective Love_, and headed for the boys' dorms.


	17. Ink 2

**A/N: I divided this prompt word into 2 chapter this time because I made an 8 drabbles series out of this one, while the other was just a single, stand alone. I thought this formate would just be easier to follow.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Scraps (Ink)**

Harry opened his old school trunk, rummaged inside for a moment, then pulled out a box and set it beside him. He smiled bitter-sweetly as he opened the lid to reveal dozens of little scraps of torn parchment filled with Ron's knobbly hand writing, which never really improved much with his age.

_Little notes_ Ron had always called them.

And they really were little things. Harry'd never seen anyone who could pack so much onto such a tiny scrap of paper.

Scraps were all he had left now, and Harry prayed that Ron's little notes could provide a big miracle.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrry sorted through the scraps until he found the first little note Ron had written to him. They had only been eleven, so what was written on the paper had been, at the time, of no great importance, but it was the first time anyone at school — Wizard or Muggle — had ever slipped Harry a friendly note.

That meant so much to him that he'd kept it, unwilling to let go of the warm feeling it gave him.

Ron, as it turned out, was a compulsive little note writer, and Harry joyfully received and kept all of Ron's notes from first and second year.

It didn't seem silly to him at the time, or maybe something that a girl would do, and something most boys wouldn't. Harry was just so thankful to have a friend that he could share notes with that it somehow seemed ungrateful not to keep all of them.

By far the most memorable note Ron wrote to him from second year was also the shortest.

Ron wrote little notes for everything, but particularly when he didn't know how to say something face to face. He has a tendency to tie his tongue in terrific knots, but on a scrap of parchment, he can get across his emotions in only a few precious words.

In third year, when we all learned Scabbers' true identity, Ron harbored such guilt, until he, once again, finally tuned to a scrap a parchment and some ink.

Fourth and Fifth years were tumultuous for both Ron and Harry. In Fourth year they'd had their big fight, and in Fifth year, Harry fought with everybody.

Harry grimaced now to think that he had gotten so few little notes from Ron during those two years. But the notes he had gotten were perfectly timed and, as always, cut to the heart of the matter.

_**I'm sorry.**_, and _**Can I help?**_ came from Fourth year.

_**Why do you always scream at me, now? Thank you for saving Dad!**_ and, _**Anytime you wanna talk, mate, I'm here.**_, came from Fifth year.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry got a lot of little notes from Ron during Sixth year, it wasn't until after they began their Horcrux hunt that he finally understood why. At the time, he thought Ron was trying to make up for all of the notes he hadn't sent in their Fourth and Fifth years.

Harry knew, now, that Ron had been using those scraps of parchment to try to get his attention focused back on him rather than on Ginny. Harry should've known when he only got one little note about being with Ginny.

Hermione had pestered Ron about ripping up scraps of parchment, but Harry was glad he never lost his habit for little notes, even though none of them were able to go back to Hogwarts for a Seventh year.

Harry couldn't carry his trunk with him, but he still collected and kept those little notes in his knap sack. It was during this time that he noticed Ron began signing his notes differently — before, where he'd sign his name, or sometimes no name at all, he now signed,

_**Love, Ron**_

Harry's heart always beats harder when he reads those words.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry carried a box full of special little notes Ron had written to him into Ron's hospital room. Ron was peacefully sleeping. He slept a lot ever since the accident with the Ravenclaw horcrux, but sometimes, when he awoke, he remembered scraps of small, little things from his past.

The healers said sometimes the smallest things could trigger the biggest memories.

Harry gently shook Ron awake.

"Huh? Oh, it's you. Where's everyone else?"

"No one else today, Ron. Just me. I wanted to show you something."

Ron glanced into the box and grinned a bit. "They look like little notes."


	18. Steam

****

Hot Under the Collar (steam)

"This is your fault!"

"MY fault? You're the one who got so steamed!"

"And who provoked me? YOU did, with your non-stop talking."

"Well, You always did get hot under the collar so easily. You can't blame me for all this. Besides, if you hadn't worn that shirt in the first place..."

"Don't start, Harry." Ron sighed and kicked at the singed shirt lying on the floor. "Look, can't we just forget it and have sex? I mean, my clothes were gonna come off, anyway."

"Yeah, it's just... I've never seen anyone so hot that their clothes actually combusted before."


	19. Apparition

A/N: I started out with just the one drabble, but it soon ran away with me and became a trio. Harry and Ron just would not let well enough alone. ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Location, Location, Location (Apparition)

"Don't worry, Ron, you'll get it this time. Remember the three Ds."

"Destination, Determination, Deliberation," Harry and Ron quoted in unison.

"Okay, go for it." Harry stepped back and watched Ron close his eyes. He could tell he was concentrating very hard on where he wanted to be. Suddenly there was a POP, and Ron was gone.

"I DID IT!" Ron screamed from down the hall.

Excited, Harry flung open doors till he found Ron laying across his own bed, waiting for him.

"You did do it, that's great, Ron, but... um, why MY bedroom?"

Ron blushed. "Destination, Determination, Deliberation."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's All In How You Get There (Apparition)

"Okay, you've obviously learned Apparition, now lets work on Side-Along Apparition. Take my arm and Apparate us to somewhere else inside the flat," Harry said, in a business-like manner.

Ron wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, and without a moment's notice, Harry felt himself being pulled from point A to point B. It all happened so fast that it took a minute for him to get his bearings, then he realized that they were horizontal, and he felt rather... exposed.

"We're in the kitchen.

"Yes.

"On the table..."

"Yep!"

"Did you splinch our clothes?"

"Nope," Ron grinned. "I banished them!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lessons Learned (Apparition)

Ron was just stretching across his bed when he heard the familiar POP of Apparition, and suddenly a very naked and aroused Harry was curled up next to him, and rubbing himself against his hip.

"Uh, Harry, I'm not complaining, but — "

Harry climbed on top of Ron and rubbed their cocks together. "Shut up, you've wanted this all day, and you've been such a good student, you've earned it. Now, what have we learned today?"

"The three Ds, the kitchen table is for food — not foreplay, and playing professor for a day really goes to your HEAD!"


	20. Scar

A/N: This is part of My "Ounce of Prevention" series, and has already been posted in that story, in it's correct order. This drabble now falls AFTER "Right Before the Dawn" and the full-length story, which some of you may or may not be familiar with. I would suggest just going to my profile and looking for the OoP story, where everything is in order, because those of you that have followed me thus far know that I like to play around with the timeline. If you don't want to do that, just go to ch. 9 (If) in this series of drabbles for the completed works in the series so far. Thanks so much for sticking with me so far!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fading Reminders (Scar)

"They're fading, Ron, really."

"Yeah," Ron touched his own arms lightly.

"That's a good thing," Harry reminded him.

"Is it?" Ron asked and he looked at Harry hard. "Should I i really /i be rid of them completely? At least the scars remind me that I should never be that kind of person again, they remind me of everything that I have to lose, and all I have to fight for."

Harry touched his own famous scar. It would never fade, he didn't have that luxury, but because it was there, he knew why HE was here.

He recorked the potion bottle.


	21. Lavish

****

Always (Lavish)

A tender kiss to my forehead.

Gentle butterfly sweeps against my eyelids.

A playful nip to my nose.

Two Sweet presses to my cheeks.

A subtle nibble to my chin.

A tickling lick in the hollow of my neck.

Then, more lavish and lush than all the gold in Gringotts, full and giving lips against my own, licking and suckling, nipping and gently biting, enticing my tongue to come out and twine with his own in a most intimate dance.

Tender, sweeping, playful, sweet, sometimes subtle, sometimes nipping and biting, sometime tickling — but always lush, always lavish.

Always loving.


	22. 7

Only On Days That End In Y (7)

On Monday, Ron and Harry shared a Butterbeer.

On Tuesday, Harry made Ron's lunch to take to work.

On Wednesday, Ron danced Harry around the room when he announced his promotion.

On Thursday, Harry and Ron celebrated with dinner. The waiter said they looked like such a happy couple, both blushed, but neither said anything.

On Friday, Harry kissed Ron's cheek before leaving for work.

On Saturday, Ron went to Harry's room, claiming he couldn't sleep, so they lay, warm and snug, beside one another.

On Sunday, Harry and Ron awoke, and realized Thursday's waiter had been right all along.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lust is supposed to be one of the seven deadly sins.

Ron struggle against the restraints I have put on his wrists. He lies is darkness because of the blindfold over his eyes, and he cannot speak for the gag around his mouth.

I am a powerful Wizard, I have him at my mercy.

But Ron is a powerful wizard, too, and with a few wordless spells he could undo all I have done.

But Ron lusts just as much as I do.

He lusts for my hands, lips, tongue, and teeth across his body.

We'll go to heaven together.


End file.
